The Cast
by DDstalker
Summary: Mulder has problems with his cast. And Scully has a solution to the problem. But is that all?
1. An Itch and an Ear Full

Disclaimer: Not MINE!!!! There I admitted it…Happy? CAUSE I'M NOT!!! Ha you can't take this story from me though! :P  
  
Spoilers: Somewhere not really a specific time or place  
  
Archive: Please?  
  
The Cast  
  
By: Ddstalker  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ X Files Office (Mulder POV) ~  
  
So here I was in the office, with nothing to do. I mean Scully wasn't here. And I had this beautiful cast on my lovely arm. It wasn't fair; I had broken my arm recently. You want to know how? I'll tell you swivel chair. And that's all I'm going to say.  
  
If Scully didn't get her soon I might just blow up. Suddenly my arm started to itch…. This was not good. Only one way to stop an itch. I thought to myself. And grabbed a nearby paperclip, and then stuck it down the cast. Damn. Too short and now it was lodged down there. The itch throbbed more painfully. I quickly searched for and successfully found an old rusted coat hanger I bent it out, and then proceeded to put it down. It didn't work. No it got caught on the lining of the cast and no amount of pulling would get it out. Crap.  
  
The next thing I tried was a pencil. It worked perfectly, I moved it down and up. And let out a contented sigh. Then it got too deep and I couldn't get it out. F***k. Well the only way to get another one out is to put another one down. So I got up on the swivel chair. Reaching my arm to get a few pencils down I heard the door open and then looked down.  
  
Scully ran into the chair and I came tumbling down right on top of her. Scully going to kill me I thought in my head.  
  
"Mulder, GET OFF ME YOU FAT ASS!" Scully wheezed out since I was lying on top of her. I pretended to not be hurt at her fat ass comment, cause I thought I had a cute butt. Since most of the FBI women looked at it when they thought I wasn't looking, plus she looked at it ALL THE TIME? Where is the fairness in the world? I thought woefully.  
  
"Mulder let me see your cast." Scully demanded. Well isn't this just peachy. First she calls me a fat ass now she wants to see my cast.   
  
"Why?" I asked innocently. Unfortunately Scully wasn't shaken off by my innocent behavior.  
  
"You know what I mean Mulder." Scully said in a tired voice.  
  
"No I don't." Mulder feigned stupidity. And I gave her my puppy dog eye look with a grin. Scully glare got harder. Mulder quickly wiped the grin and puppy eyes look away.   
  
"Just give me your arm." She said exasperated.   
  
"How about no." Mulder thought she might give up then, I was of course wrong.  
  
"Don't make me get Skinner." Now she was bringing out the big guns.  
  
I handed her my arm meekly. She saw the coat hanger and looked up at me. I pretended not to see her shake her head.  
  
"Mulder we have to go to the hospital. This thing could get infected." She said.  
  
"Sculllleeeeeee…You promised no hospitals." I whined.  
  
"That was only if you left your cast alone. But you didn't so now we have to go for the 5th time." She said narrowing her eyes at the last statement. Yes I have a little problem with leaving casts alone. I grabbed my coat grumbling on the way out. Scully grabbed me by the ear then and dragged me to the elevator.   
  
"Scully please let go! I have to have some dignity around the guys." Mulder pleaded frantically as the elevator came down closer and closer.  
  
"Promise you'll leave your cast alone?" She asked enjoying this way too much in Mulder's opinion.  
  
"I promise. I promise!" Mulder yelled. But by then the elevator doors had opened and Scully dragged Mulder in. And few male agents snickered.   
  
"To late now." Scully whispered in my ear. I sulked the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
A/N  
  
I promise this will get more interesting! But could you Review and maybe just MAYBE give me some ideas?  
  
DDstalker 


	2. And The Cat's Out Of The Bag

*Outside the FBI Building*  
  
The car ride back to the office had been quiet. Mulder contributed it to the fact that they had found Scully's letter opener she had cough lost cough. But Mulder was glad she hadn't been to mad from the office, since she had held his hand when they sawed off his cast. Thank goodness. He thought. If Scully hadn't held his hand…. He didn't know what he'd do. Of course he'd know what he'd do. He'd run down the hall and hide from the nurses. Till they called Skinner, then Skinner would come and Mulder didn't think he'd like holding Skinner's hand.  
  
"Mulder" Scully's voice broke though his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked over at her. She looked kinda sick. SO he rushed out of the car and over to her side. Opening the door kneeling down in front of her to find himself being…. Cuffed. She had handcuffs on his cast and they were connected to her hand to.  
  
"Uh…Scully what's going on?" Mulder was starting to get freaked a little. Okay a lot.  
  
"Your not going to put anything down your cast!" Scully said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, but I have the other key." He fumbled for it in his pocket for it. Scully held it up in front of his face.   
  
"Where…How??" Was all that Mulder found he could say.  
  
"I have my ways." Well that right there sent shivers down Mulder's spine. Mulder gulped then he realized something important.  
  
"Scully we're going to have to walk though the FBI building like this." Mulder said then looked up at her face. What he saw did not ease his dismay at all….  
  
"I know…but whatever it takes to get you to leave your cast alone." Scully said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Scully…the guys…I promise to leave it alone!!!!" Mulder started to beg frantically.  
  
"That's what you said last time. And look what happened!" Scully was starting to get exasperated.   
  
"But what if the guys see us and think the rumors are true?" Mulder thought he had Scully there but in fact he didn't. As usual.  
  
"Let them think what they want." And with that Scully dragged Mulder up and walked towards the FBI, with Mulder whimpering behind her.  
  
As they walked toward the elevator Mulder could fell everyone's eyes on them. He heard the whipped noises from the guys and the sad sighs from the women that admired him from afar. WAIT! I mean the women Mulder thought admired him from afar. It was really relieved sighs that they wouldn't get phone calls in the middle of the night, where someone called then giggled and said "I like you." then hung up. Of course there is no proof of this since the investigation is still going on….Where was I? Oh yes. They were almost to the elevator. When Skinner stepped in front of them.  
  
"I need to see you agents in my office." Skinner looked a little uncomfortable as he said this. Mulder groaned, it had to be that report he hadn't turned in yesterday. They followed him into his office. As they passed Kim she raised her eyebrows at the handcuffs. When Skinner had securely closed his door behind him he looked at the agents.   
  
"I have to ask you a very personal question." He cleared his throat and went on. "Promise not to rip my head off?" He asked glancing at Scully as he said this.  
  
"Sir I would only rip off your head if you told Mulder about our "unique relationship"." She answered giving him a secret smile that Mulder missed completely cause he was to busy asking himself if he remembered to pay the light bill…..  
  
"No Scully, why would I tell him about our "bond"?" Skinner said. She smiled coyly back at him and the kissed. Mulder EVEN missed this as he was to trying to remember if had in fact put on underwear this morning.   
  
"I want to ask you, if you and Mulder are involved." He said all professional again.   
  
"No" Was the only answer Scully gave.   
  
"What about the handcuffs then?" Skinner accused.   
  
"There to get him to leave his cast alone." Scully said then demonstrated as she jerked the chain sending Mulder to the floor right below her feet. Skinner looked relieved and dismissed them.  
  
Once outside Skinner's office, Scully turned to Mulder turning just in time to catch him looking at her butt.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Scully asked annoyed. Mulder blushed.  
  
"Well the fastass remark you made earlier today I want to say it's untrue because your ass is fatter then mine!" During Mulder's little remark Scully had fallen asleep. She woke up at the end though and managed to look like she'd been listening.  
  
"What are you doing tonight Mulder?" Scully asked him.  
  
"I have a date with Krycek." He replied.  
  
"Nice try." Scully said.  
  
"No really." Mulder said. "It's a secret. Promise you won't tell anyone will you?" He asked giving her the puppy dog look.  
  
"Oh I'll keep your damn secret. Happy? But you're coming to my place tonight." She said in a tone of voice that indicated don't mess with me.  
  
"Fine, but can we invite Krycek?" Mulder asked.  
  
"HELL NO!!!"  
  
A/N  
  
This my own story I just came up with…so yeah…Review! 


End file.
